Dans la peau d'un chat
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: ou "Une journée dans la vie de Pattenrond". Il n'était peut-être pas au château pour y suivre des cours, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y vivre ses propres aventures... OS


Cet os a été écrit pour la **Vingt-Sept****ième Nuit d'écriture du FoF** (Forum Francophone), le but étant de rédiger un texte en une heure sur un thème donné (ici, « baroudeur »). Le jeu commence à 21h et se clôture à 5h, vous comprendrez si le texte suivant n'est pas de la meilleure qualité ! Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp

* * *

**Dans la peau d'un chat**

* * *

Il ouvre un œil, décide que le mouvement sous les couvertures est inoffensif et s'apprête à replonger dans un bienheureux sommeil. Mal lui en pris, car il se voit soudain éjecté du lit par la pas-inoffensive-du-tout-mais-vicieuse-et-sournoise-créature-de-sous-la-créature. Conclusion : un rat est probablement caché là... à l'attaque !

Toutes griffes dehors, le matou saute sur le lit et essaie d'immobiliser le supposé rat. Un hurlement suraïgu répond à son attaque et, surpris, il court se réfugier en territoire ami.

« HERMIONE ! »

Une furie brune se précipite sur le chat et sa maîtresse, prête à donner le fond de sa pensée à cette dernière.

« Ta saleté de bestiole m'a encore attaquée pendant mon sommeil ! C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine !

-Ferme les rideaux si tu en as tellement marre !

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne vais pas laisser un foutu chat me dicter sa loi ! »

Bien au chaud dans les bras protecteurs de sa maîtresse, il se sent invincible et feule sur la bruyante deux-pattes-cacheuse-de-rats puis lui crache dessus. Pétrifiée, la deux-pattes n'ose plus rien dire. Il en profite pour se tortiller dans tous les sens et s'échapper à la fois du dortoir, et du sermon à venir de son adorable -mais bavarde- maîtresse.

Dans la salle commune, il se rend compte que les autres deux pattes doivent encore rêver de souris vu leur absence près du feu. Il en profiterait bien pour faire un petit tour de son territoire... Il remonte des escaliers à patte de velours et se faufile par une porte entrouverte. Tout semble être à sa place et aucune nouvelle odeur... Il s'approche d'un des lits, il sait bien qui y repose : c'est le mauvais deux-pattes à odeur de rat, celui qui marque sa maîtresse de sa puante odeur. Furieux, il marque les affaires du deux-pattes puant à son tour, il gagnerait cette guerre, foi de félin !

Il passe au lit suivant et reconnaît l'odeur de l'ami du chien transformé en deux-pattes (le malheureux!). Il veut lui demander de jouer mais le deux-pattes est profondément endormi. Tant pis, ce sera pour plus tard.

Il continue son petit tour dans la tour des Gryffondors et finit dans les couloirs. Il commence à avoir faim et se mettrait bien une souris sous la dent... attentif au moindre mouvement au ras du sol et à la moindre effluve d'odeur de gibier, il ne se rend pas compte que le danger pourrait provenir... d'en haut.

Un poids lui trombe brusquement dessus et il sent des griffes s'enfoncer dans son épaisse fourrure. Il se dégage d'une ruade et gonfle en contemplant son ennemi. C'est ce prétentieux chaton qui vit au sous-sol... il allait lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de l'attaquer sur son propre territoire !

Un grondement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge et il voit le chaton hésiter. Après tout, l'effet de surprise est maintenant dissipé... L'aîné passe à l'attaque. Ce n'est plus un jeu, il est temps que quelqu'un apprenne sa leçon à ce chaton... il vise la gorge de ses dents, les yeux de ses griffes. Effrayé, le chaton s'enfuit, il sait très bien qu'il ne fait pas le poids contre ce chat plus gros et plus fort que lui...

De retour à ses souris, il se décide d'aller faire un tour dehors. Il savait qu'il y avait un nid pas loin du château... mmh, la bonne odeur ! À l'écoute de son odorat, il rampe jusque dans les serres d'où s'échappe la délicieuse odeur... et esquive l'étreinte mortelle de la plante qui l'avait attiré. Nom d'un campagnol, il n'était pas prêt de manger !

Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance... il se précipite à l'intérieur du château, direction la grande salle. Et... et oui ! Bastet était avec lui, c'était l'heure où les deux-pattes mangeaient pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans leur gamelle ! A l'affût sous les tables, il ne laisse aucune chance au moindre morceau tombé, mordant parfois une main par erreur. Quelque deux-pattes généreux lui jette même discrètement de la viande désossée, si seulement il savait à quel point c'était meilleur cru !

Repus, il se retire dans un endroit calme et au soleil pour faire une sieste digestive bien méritée, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce matin...

C'est la Vieille qui le réveille, elle lui propose d'aller jouer dans le parc. La Vieille habitait le château depuis plus de nuits qu'il ne pouvait en compter, elle était fréquentable pour peu qu'elle ne soit pas accompagnée de son deux-pattes-au-balais.

Il commence à faire froid et il a soif. Il boit dans une rigole avant de rentrer dans la pièce où dormait sa maîtresse. Il s'installe confortablement au-dessus d'une armoire, là il peut tout voir et tout contrôler. Quand la furie arrive elle lui lance un regard de haine mais ne soutient pas son regard et s'enferme dans la salle d'eau. Une douce voix l'appelle et il n'hésite pas : sa place est dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Pattenrond ronronne et ne fait pas attention aux remontrances qu'elle lui fait à propos des affaires d'un certain Ron. Après tout il ne sait pas qui c'est...

* * *

Le titre m'est directement inspiré par la bande dessinée _Billy the Cat, dans la peau d'un chat_


End file.
